Forbidden Love
by Sock-Rocker11
Summary: Bella finally thinks shes found the right guy that charlie will love,but when she accidently dints his car,edwards mum forbids him from seeing bella.when they both cannot stand it,secret meetings are called for.but how long can this last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okii dokii, so heres a new story, and im just trying this out, ive had this idea for a while, so yer. i hope you likee.**

'Beep beep'

My cars horn sounded dreadful and almost sick. I needed to remember to take my car to shop later this week. Alice poked her head out the door and her face lit up excitedly when she saw me waiting. I smiled and waved and she ducked back inside. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror. My limp dark hair fell down my back in soft waves and my brown eyes stared blankly back at me. I tried unsuccessfully to pull my hair into something more creative than a ponytail but eventually gave up.

I beeped the horn again. I don't understand how Alice takes so long to get ready every morning; it only takes me half an hour. But when you compare me and Alice, its clear who spends more time worrying over their hair and makeup.

Finally, Alice hops out the door and skips down the driveway, her black hair fashionably messy, toward my truck.

"Hey bells." She said excitedly as she scooched over and hugged me with one arm.

"Hi ally." I replied, squeezing her back. "Looking forward to the first day of senior year?" I asked sarcastically, it was obvious she was practically shaking in her seat in anticipation.

"Oh yeah, I am so looking forward to being a senior! I mean, I know it's not that much difference physically, but I just feel different. Older." I nodded, although I had no idea what she meant.

"Yeah. I can't believe were nearly finished high school already."

"I know, it feels like only yesterday that you and me were walking into forks high, scared shitless." I laughed at the visual image. At the beginning of high school, Alice was beautiful and I was just getting over my ugly duckling stage. I was finally filling out in all the areas that mattered and my freckles were fading. Alice laughed along with me.

"This year it's all gonna change though." I stared at her disbelievingly. "Don't give me that look. I really mean it. I know we weren't the most popular people last year." Understatement of the century. "But this year Jazzy's going up for the basketball team and once he's in, so are we." Jasper and Alice had been going out since sophomore year and although they were completely different in almost every way, they were perfect for each other.

"Alrighty then. Whatever gets you through the day." I said, smirking. Alice punched me playfully.

"You're such a pessimist Bella." She groaned but I could see the grin on her face. We reached the school parking lot and I turned into our usual spot. As I turned off the engine, it gave off a loud groaning noise and then putted to a stop.

"Aw baby, you're so sick." I said sweetly to my truck, patting its hood.

"Bells, you really need a new ride, this is just sad." Alice said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"My baby's fine. She just needs to be a little...upgraded." I said catching up to Alice on the footpath and heading towards the main building.

"A little?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face. I laughed and rolled my eyes. We continued walking until we reached the flagpole outside the main office, which is where we usually met up with Jasper before homeroom. As soon as Alice saw Jasper, her face lit up and the smile on her face was huge.

"Jazzy!" she yelled and sprinted up to him, into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and span her around. Their lips crashed together and I felt like I was intruding again, so I turned my back on them. I'm really happy for ally and jasper but come on, sometimes they really need to work on what is appropriate for school and what is meant to stay in the bedroom.

"Get a room!" someone shouted. I turned to see who it was, but wished I didn't as soon as I saw him.

Edward Cullen was hot. That much was simple. He had bronze that was neither red nor brown. He had eyes that were almost unnaturally green and the face of an angel. No matter how much I looked at him, and trust me, I did my fair share of that, I couldn't find a single flaw.

Not only was he hot, but he was the basketball champ, an A grade student, and to top it all off, he was an all round nice guy. Well, so I'd heard.

I gasped as soon as I saw him. And his eyes locked onto mine. He smiled crookedly when I didn't look away and started walking up to me.

"Isabella, right?" he said and stuck his hand out.

"Bella." I said and placed my hand in his and immediately felt a rush of electricity rush up my arms. I looked down at our hands in confusion.

_What was that?_

I looked back up and he seemed to have felt it too. But when I started to withdraw my hand he seemed to shake himself out of it.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward." I looked back up at him and nodded.

"I know." I said before I could stop myself. "_Good job Bella"._ I murmured under my breathe.

"What was that?" he said smirking.

"Nothing." I said and tried smiling back up at him.

"Well, Bella, you should probably stop your friends before someone sees them, they seem pretty into it at the moment." He chuckled and nodded to Alice and jasper, who looked like they were dangerously close to stripping in public.

"Oh. Right." I smiled at him and turned to walk back to Alice and jasper.

"Ill see you around Bella." I nodded at him and hurriedly walked back to Alice.

"Umm, Ally?"I said playfully, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Mmm?" she answered, her lips never leaving Jaspers.

"You know I've got nothing against PDA's or anything, but isn't this a little extreme?" I asked. She pulled away from Jasper regretfully, her breathing laboured and harsh. She looked around and finally seemed to remember that we were at school.

"Oh." She said and smile at me bashfully. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologise to all the poor innocent freshmen who had to witness a full on make out session on the first day of high school." I said. She pulled out of Jaspers arms, but kept his hand in hers. I looked at the pair of them, Alice's hair was a mess, and Jasper had her lipstick spread across the bottom half of his face.

"Hey Bells." Jasper said, looking at the ground sheepishly. "How's it goin?"

"Hi Jazz. Uhm, its goin good, but just so you know, for future references and all, uhm, cherry red is definitely not your shade." I chuckled and he looked confused for a moment before Alice laughed, licked her thumb and quickly reached up to rub all of her excess lipstick off his face. Jasper finally got it and looked at me gratefully before grabbing his satchel off the ground.

"Is it all gone?" he asked Alice. She nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief before kissing her quickly on the lips, and me quickly on the cheeks before saying goodbye and rushing off towards his buddies who were just walking towards us now.

"Wow, Al, it's been, what? Three days since you last saw him and you're all over him like tis been forever." I laughed as she looped her arm around mine and we walked off to the office to get our schedules.

"I know, but I just love him so much, I miss him already." She giggled. "Listen to me, I sound like one of those cliché teen romance novels." I laughed.

"Of course you do, you're supposed to, and you're in love." She sighed and then changed the subject abruptly.

"So I saw you with Edward while I and jazz were making out." She said excitedly.

"I'm surprised you noticed anything other than him, it was like tunnel vision from the moment you saw him." I laughed.

"Yeah I know. But stay on track, what did he say?" I huffed and looked at her.

"All he said was hi." I rolled my eyes, what did she expect? A proposal?

"It looked like a lot more than hi to me." She arched one eyebrow, something I'd never been able to do, and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, it wasn't. We said hi and see you around," I shrugged my shoulders. "That was it."

"Hmm. I know you really like him; I thought you might make a move or something." One of the things about Alice is that she is extremely confident, and just expects me to have the same confidence when it comes to guys.

"Yeah Alice, sure, I made a move on a guy who I don't actually know that well at all." I said sarcastically as I pushed her forward.

"You never know bells, he might've said yes." I rolled my eyes and we finally got to the front doors.

The hallways were full as the usually are and me and Alice pushed out way through the crowds, we finally got to our lockers and I turned the dial. Once Alice and I had become friends, we kinda bullied this kid mike into handing over his locker so we could be next to each other. I smiled at the memory; Mike had always had this kind of sick obsession with me. I'd been on one date with him, but he was seriously a geek.

"What do you have first Bella?" Alice asked.

"Uhm, double math. You?"

"Damnit, history." We continued comparing our schedules and it turns out we only had geography and music theory together.

"Well, that sucks." I said when we finished. "I mean, last year we had nearly all of our classes together."

"I know." She said sadly. The bell rang annoyingly loud signalling homeroom, so Alice and I went our separate ways.

For homeroom, I had Mr. Petroli, who was kind of quiet but nice enough. I sat down at a desk in the middle row. I pulled out my diary and started doodling in the margins. I drew random squiggles, patterns and characters.

"That's pretty good." A voice said behind me. I jumped a little and turned to find Edward once again.

"Thanks." I said as he stared down at my drawings. He dumped his bag on the floor next to my table and sat in the seat next to me.

"You draw often?" he asked. I was really surprised that he actually wanted to know. He didn't really see like the kind of guy who was interested in art, especially my art.

"Uhm, yeah. I like drawing." He smiled that darn crooked smile and nodded in agreement.

"I love drawing. It relaxes me." I smiled involuntarily and nodded.

"Yeah, like nothing in that moment matters but you and the picture." I said, knowing completely where he was coming from.

"Right." He said smiling brighter. I gazed into his eyes.

Maybe there was more to Edward than good looks and basketball.

A/N:So what'd ya think, i know his and her parents arent in it yet....i repeat, YET.

pls tell me wot ya think u no wot to do ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, so i did a really quick update on this story becuse i dnt think the first chapter had enough so yer. Enjoy ;)**

The bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. I bent down to pick up my bag but saw Edward bend to pick it up for me. And I, being me, blushed. It may have been a small gesture, but I was the most any guy had ever done for me.

"Thanks." I smiled, and took the bag from him. Our hands brushed and the same energy from before, coursed through my veins. I looked up in shock.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, almost in amazement.

"Uh, yeah, I did." I replied. Slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm. Weird huh?" he asked, almost to himself. I mumbled an agreement and then left the classroom.

This was weird. Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in school, who I had barely ever talked to in my life, had bumped into me more than once, and might I add, kind of shown an interest in my drawings, in one day. And to top it all off, there's a weird sparky thing that goes off between us when I touch him, and he feels it too. Maybe this year was going to be different.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I had no other classes with Edward that day, but I had double trig with Angela, a girl that I was pretty close to all last year. I was looking forward to getting on with my English assignment and practically raced out the door of the main building, off toward my truck.

I patted the hood fondly and then threw my stuff into the bed, waiting for Alice o come and meet me. While I waited, I turned up the radio. Linkin Park's 'Numb' was playing, one of my favourites, and I started to sing quietly to myself and taping the steering wheel in time with the music. I was really getting into it when I was interrupted by a loud tap on the window. I turned in my seat and looked out to see Mike Newton and he's stalker buddies. He was running his tongue around the outside of his teeth; I suppose he was trying to be sexy. And to no prevail. I made a disgusted face at him and he seemed to back off. Ugh. That guy gave me the bajeebers. I turned to face the front and caught a glimpse of Alice as she finished saying goodbye to jasper. I mouthed the words hurry up, but she just flipped me off playfully.

"Fine, be that way." I said and put the car into gear. I waited for Alice to respond, but no luck. I revved the engine, but she wouldn't react. I gave up and drove out of the space. She didn't even flinch.

As I sped through the streets on my way home, I heard a low guttural sound that vibrated through my whole body. A grumble that shook the car and slowed me down.

"Aww no, not again." I banged my head against the steering wheel as the car slowed to a roll and I steered it into the gutter. "Come on baby, just a little further." I willed her to move forward but she just sputtered and puffed. "Dammit." I hit the dashboard.

I knew my truck wouldn't last long this year but I definitely thought I had a week or two. Not just a day. I kicked at the dirt on my way home. Cursing under my breathe.

As I arrived at my house, I saw Charlie's sedan in the driveway. Charlie is an insurance agent and I knew Charlie had a case today, and he usually didn't finish with a client until well after 8, but it was only 4 and he was home. My eyebrows were furrowed as I entered the house.

"Dad?" I called

"Yes Hun. What's up?" I heard from the lounge room, I followed his voice.

"I thought you had a case today?"

"Yeah, I did. The final judgement won't be made until tomorrow. There's this hell awful woman against me. God, was she annoying." He lifted his feet onto the coffee table. His tie was loosened and he had a beer in his hand. He must have been home for a while. "If the company doesn't settle this case soon, I may end up in a loony bin!" he yelled. Wow, this woman must have put up a hell of a fight to make Charlie this angry. "Our client is completely covered, but this woman won't give up."

I laughed quietly to myself as I walked into the kitchen to grab a diet coke.

"I didn't hear your truck pull in honey." He said as he followed me.

"Yeah, about that." I said, shifting my feet. "You know how we said in a few weeks we were going to have to take my baby to the shop. Well it turns out today's the day." He looked at me for a second and then picked the phone off the receiver and dialled.

As Charlie took care of my car appointment, I went upstairs to my bedroom. How was I going to get to school tomorrow? Alice doesn't have a ride either. Jasper can't pick us up tomorrow because of his early training session and I am not getting to school at six in the morning. So how else am I supposed to get there? Wait, dads convertible. It hardly ever gets out of the garage, it's a collectable or something, he got it when he was going through the early stages of his second childhood. But surely dad will take pity on me.

"Hey baby, I just called the shop and your car will be towed down there shortly." Charlie said as he entered the room. "But, it probably won't be out until next week. " He bit his tongue.

"Oh damn. Well how am I getting to school then?" I asked trying to use my puppy dog face. "Wait a second, what if I took your car?"

"Sorry darling', I'm taking the sedan tomorrow." He said. But then understanding dawned on his face, but understanding was quickly replaced with his 'don't-argue-with-me' face. "No. Absolutely not." He said abruptly and then stomped down the stairs.

"Please dad, I won't do anything stupid, I promise!" I pleaded after him.

"No Bella, that car is one of the most important things in my life. Besides you of course." I ignored him and continued with my begging. Maybe this would be harder than I thought.

"Please daddy just one day I won't do anything bad, there won't be anything wrong with it when I return it. Please daddy, come on!" I was practically on my knees in front of him. He looked kind of angry for a moment but when I pouted my lip his face softened.

"I don't know Bells. The car is awfully expensive. I mean, I've got it covered by insurance and all but still...I mean, I guess it would be okay but-" before he could continue, I jumped to my feet and squeezed him tightly around the waist.

"Thanks dad, a lot." I said, my voice muffled by his top. He hesitated for a moment but then his hands patted the back of my head.

"You're welcome Bella. But I expect it back tomorrow with not one scratch. I swear bells if you hurt my baby..."

"I won't dad. Thanks again." I ran upstairs. I needed to call Alice; she would be stoked to hear of our new ride.

In the morning decided to dress in something more special than just my usual sweater and jeans, to fit with the car. I looked into my closet and tried to find something. Eventually, I picked out a plaid dress that came to about mid thigh, white stockings and a plaid beree that matched the dress. As I looked in the mirror, I decided that Alice would be proud, and then ran down the stairs.

I was too excited to make anything extravagant for breakfast so I just grabbed a snack bar and raced out the door, and into the garage. I looked down at the beautiful car. This would only the third time I'd ever actually sat in it, let alone driven it. I felt so special.

As I drove up to Alice's house, I tried to be extra careful; I really didn't want to know what Charlie would do to me if I scratched his baby. I got to Alice's house and beeped the horn. It was so different from my trucks. It sounded perfect as the noise rang out. Alice ran out immediately. The excitement evident on her face. Today she was wearing he hair in two small piggy tails. She was also wearing a short black denim mini and a pale green sweater.

"I can't believe you got your dad to give you the car!" she exclaimed as soon as she jumped in.

"I know, it was actually a lot easier than you might think. Although I did end up on my knees." She giggled.

"See, that was what I knew, would happen." We both laughed as we drove down towards the school. We rounded the corner towards the parking lot and saw jasper. "Oh! Bella, could you drop me off here?" she asked, without taking her eyes of her boy.

"Fine." I huffed and pulled to a stop. "Go, leave me here." I raised a hand dramatically to my forehead.

"I'll be back for you, and if I don't make it, remember, I tried." She played along before slamming the door shut and skipping off to see Jasper. I laughed and put the car back into gear.

I slowly drove toward our usual parking spot, but when I saw Mike and his pals walking down the street beside me I tried to duck. I turned to see they were gone but as I rose I felt a huge jolt shake me and the car, a loud scraping of metal, sounded through the air and my forehead smacked against the dashboard and I winced in pain.

"What the-" I started but stopped as soon as I saw Edward jumping out of the car ahead of me. "Oh. Oh god no, not Edward!" I whispered to myself.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you beep or anything, I didn't even see you!" He yelled, not looking at me, but at his back bumper. Tears of shock started rolling down my face.

He came toward my car, his face full of carefully controlled anger, which turned to panic when he saw my face.

"Oh god, Bella. Are you okay?" he asked frantically, as I tried to pry my quivering hands off the steering wheel.

I nodded shakily and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. It's just that I spent all summer saving up for my car; this is only the second time I've gotten to take it out. Damn." I looked up at him through watery eyes. Wait, he was apologising?

"No, I-I-it was my fault. I wasn't looking and all." I stuttered, willing myself to stop shaking. I opened my door and got out to inspect the damage. I groaned as I inspected the tangle of chrome that was once to bumpers. One of my headlights was shattered and one of Edwards's car's rear end was dinted. "Aw man, my dads gonna kill me." I moaned. "This car is his life."

"Tell me about it. My mum was all against me for taking my car out today, it's not insured. We have a friend in the business and were getting it done tomorrow. What shitty luck." My tears slowed to a stop and thought of something that might help this situation out. "Hey, my dad's an insurance agent; I'll explain the whole thing to him when I get home. His company will pay for the damage, surly."

"That'll smooth mum over a little. But she still won't be too happy about this. You know how lawyers are."

"You mums a lawyer? That's cool." I asked interestedly.

"Yeah. But you never win an argument, trust me." He grinned at me, showing all of his perfect white teeth. The sun was almost directly behind him, his face was practically in shadow and the tips of his hair glowed like a halo. I breathed in and could smell his beautiful scent. He smelled woodsy, kind of like an oak tree.

"Well, I better get to class." I said as I remembered where we were.

"Yeah me too. But why don't you give me a call and we'll talk after you've spoken to your dad."

"Uhm, yeah, sure." Edward fished around in his pockets until he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down his number and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"No problem." He flashed his smile at me again and then patted my forearm. "See ya soon." He said and then loped back towards his car. I sighed and then watched as Edward drove his car away from the mess. I once again looked at the ruined front of my car. "Dads gonna kill me." I muttered and then drove into an available spot.

**so, charlie's in the game. now, im not too good with cars so i have no idea what kind of car it should be, but deal with me here. please review, for me? :)**


End file.
